tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal
When suddenly struck by lightning, Kaitlin becomes immortal and starts using her strange new powers to her advantage. Olivia tries to take her down a peg. Episode Summary Kaitlin is inside playing video games during a big storm outside. She thinks it's getting pretty intense outside. Then, Kaitlin's brother walks in and Kaitlin thinks she knows what he's gonna ask. Kaitlin's brother says yes and asks to watch VeggieTales. Kaitlin is about to turn off the system when suddenly, the power goes out. Kaitlin gets really mad and goes outside. Her brother doesn't even know what's going on. Kaitlin starts shouting at the sky and wants her television back. Kaitlin's brother thinks this is an odd way to start off the second season. Just then, lightning flashes as if the sky was responding to Kaitlin. Kaitlin is shocked by lightning. Her brother dashes outside to see if she's okay. Kaitlin gets up and suddenly feels stronger. Her brother wonders if she's feeling normal. Kaitlin zaps her brother with lightning. Kaitlin suddenly feels immortal. She goes into town with her new powers. Once she arrives in town, Kaitlin wants everyone to bow down to her, because she is now their immortal ruler. Olivia doesn't like the looks of this and wants to try and stop her. Kaitlin has Austin and Aaron building a shrine to her when Olivia comes and stands up towards Kaitlin. Kaitlin has a list of deeds for Olivia to do. Olivia refuses. Kaitlin charges up and shoots a giant, electric ball at Olivia. Olivia brushes off dirt and realizes Kaitlin means business. Olivia goes off to find something that'll help her beat Kaitlin. Olivia gets a car battery from home and she asks Devin to hook it up to her. Devin just shrugs and does her sister's weird request. Olivia suddenly becomes voltage and confronts Kaitlin. Now Devin understands what's going on. Kaitlin gets up and wants to fight Olivia. After an intense battle, Olivia manages to take down Kaitlin. Olivia wonders if Kaitlin is okay. She is, and wonders what even happened. Whatever happened, she hopes it never happens again. Olivia offers Kaitlin to come back to her house for some apple pie. Kaitlin thinks that sounds fantastic. Production Information *The first episode of Season 2 *CGI is used on many electric elements in this episode *There was going to be a scene where Kaitlin whips Curtis with a lightning rod, but was cut due to it being a racial slur. The scene cannot be found anywhere to date *Fifth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia *Kaitlin is seen playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on the Hill Top Zone. The music heard is the enhanced version taken from the iOS and Android version of the game *Fifth time Kaitlin's brother asks to watch VeggieTales, the other four times being "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!", "Snow Day", "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish", and "Values From Vegetables" *Kaitlin's brother is seen carrying around ''VeggieTales: Moe and the Big Exit '' *Some of Kaitlin's immortal elements resemble those of Tobe's from the ''Pucca ''episode "High Voltage Ninjas" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles